1. Field of the Invention
The rapidly expanding use of pesticides throughout the world has been accompanied by increasing public apprehension about hazardous waste materials resulting from their use. Concern also exists with the presence in food of other xenobiotics such as mycotoxins and plant toxins (allelochemicals). This invention relates to a method of detoxifying xenobiotics by application of a symbiotic yeast from the cigarette beetle (Lasioderma serricorne).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The detoxifying capabilities of microorganisms are highly variable, depending on the microorganisms and the substrates involved. Several dozen different insecticides, representing all major classes, may be metabolized (and presumably detoxified) by microorganisms [Wallnofer et al., In Handbook of Microbiology, Volume VII, Microbial Transformation, A. Laskin et al. (ed.), CRC Press, Boca Raton, pp. 491-558 (1984)]. Likewise, a variety of plant allelochemicals may also be used as sole carbon sources [Gledhill, ibid., pp. 1-50].
Intracellular symbiotic microorganisms which are found in insects may produce amino acids, lipids, vitamins, or other nutrients for their hosts [Koch, Annu. Rev. Microbiol. 14: 121-140 (1960)]. However, the contribution of these symbionts appears to be more than nutritional; the cell enlargement of symbionts in insecticide-resistant aphids has caused speculation that the symbionts may contribute to the resistance through detoxification [Amiressami et al., Z. Ang. Entomol. 82: 252-259 (1977); Z. Ang. Zool. 63: 273-289 (1976); In Endocytobiology, Endosymbiosis and Cell Biology: A Synthesis of Recent Research, W. Schwemmler et al. (ed.), Walter de Gruyter, New York, pp. 425-443 (1980)]. The involvement of both intracellular and extracellular symbionts of herbivorous insects in detoxification of plant allelochemicals is postulated to be widespread [Jones, In A New Ecology: Novel Approaches to Interactive Systems, P. Price et al. (ed.), Wiley, New York, pp. 53-99 (1984)]. However, actual detoxification of any xenobiotics by intracellular symbionts has never been demonstrated.